


A Truly Mighty Adversary

by Gaxxy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Baby Groot (Marvel), Bonding over snack time, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Groot is a mighty adversary, Violent Daydream, but nothing graphic, pre guardians of the galaxy volume 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaxxy/pseuds/Gaxxy
Summary: “For such a small and pathetic thing you are a cunning and ruthless adversary.”Drax and Groot bond over cuddles and snacks.





	A Truly Mighty Adversary

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute bonding stuff for a belated birthday!

Having a dedicated training room wasn’t a luxury the limited space on board the Milano could provide. As such Drax had to content himself with clearing his meagre possessions so he could use the fullest extent of his cramped cabin. He was the Destroyer, and with Thanos still at large it only made sense to continue his training – making sure he was ready for the inevitable encounter. Even though the conditions were far from ideal.

He imagined the glorious moment of his revenge: how he would cleave Thanos’ skull from from his neck; the fear on the Titan’s face as the reality of his defeat became inescapable. Yes, Drax the Destroyer would be the one to strike the final blow, claiming the last remnants of his vengeance and freeing the Galaxy in one deadly swoop.

“I am Groot.” Suddenly, a squeaky voice cut through the satisfying daydream.

Drax froze, balancing precariously on one foot with his torso twisted mid-swing. It took a moment or two for reality to fully set in again, and once it did he slowly dropped his gaze to the floor.There he found Groot, standing right in the path of Drax’s foot and staring up at him with big shiny brown eyes.

With a grunt and a wobble that nearly floored him, Drax hopped and set his foot down a few inches away from the baby in residence. “How did you get in here tiny Groot?” He asked while sliding the knives back into their sheaths. Drax had been sure he’d locked the door to his cabin. Groot just tilted his head and raised those tiny arms.

“I am Groot?”

They stared at one another in silence for several long moments. Neither of them backing down from this odd stand off. Eventually Groot’s tiny face frowned and he took a step closer, spreading his arms wider. “I am Groot?”

“You are meant to be in bed, annoying tiny Groot.” Despite his words, Drax knelt down and picked the tiny Flora Colossus up, holding him to his shoulder with a sigh. Ever since little Groot had started to walk around Drax tried to avoid the sapling wherever possible. It hurt too much, seeing those wide innocent eyes and bright smile.

Groot crooned and snuggled into the broad shoulder as Drax walked out of the cabin, seeking one of the others to take the child instead. The ship, however, was ominously empty. Running on auto-pilot while everyone else was resting in their cabins and either oblivious to or ignoring Drax’s attempts to summon their attention.

So there he was. Stuck holding a tiny wooden child against his shoulder, carrying him like he had done for Kamaria when she was small. Drax wandered the Milano, reluctantly bouncing Groot in the hopes he would go to sleep and let him return to training.

When that failed to work, he grabbed a few bags of crunchy treats and retreated back to his cabin.

Groot clutched Drax’s ear for balance and reached for the open bag with a deliberately pathetic sounding ‘I am Groot’, hoping to guilt Drax into sharing. It wasn’t going to work. Drax’s violence-filled visions of glory had been interrupted and he was determined not to surrender victory to such a child!

That is, until Groot wibbled his lipless mouth and somehow made his eyes grow wider. “For such a small and pathetic thing you are a cunning and ruthless adversary.” The Destroyer grumbled and handed over a treat. He definitely did not smile at the way Groot happily collapsed onto his rear and started munching on his prize.

Drax’s finger gently rubbed over the gnarled wood atop the child’s head for a brief moment before they settled into a routine: between every few handfuls Drax shovelled into his mouth; Groot would tug on his earlobe; Drax fought a mental war against the might of Groot’s eyes; Groot won and got another treat.

“One day you will no longer be small and pathetic. When that day comes, I will have figured out how to defeat your underhanded tactics.” He promised as Groot smiled widely and cuddled against Drax’s cheek with a yawn.

Finally the tiny plant child fell asleep with Drax’s warm hand forming a blanket over his back.


End file.
